Santo Pecado
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Dean y Castiel tienen una discusión por un mensaje, eso le hace plantarse al cazador como ve a Castiel en su vida, la repuesta que encuentra es una analogía muy graciosa.


Dean podía quejarse de muchas cosas en su vida, la lista era realmente larga. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse con el estilo de vida que ellos tenían; perder tiempo quejándose era un lujo, por esa razón él casi no hacía uso de ellos, tenía que estar el vaso muy lleno para que sacaras las cosas que guardaba en su pecho. Pero eso había cambiado últimamente. Ahora viendo la escena frente a él sabía porque eso había cambiando, es qué como no se quejaría con situaciones con esas.

Lo peor de todo; Castiel era el culpable de sus dolores de cabeza, porque terminar con un nido de vampiros era mucho más sencillo que entender el razonamiento del ángel. Quizás quejarse de un ángel no era lo más sensato, pero él podía hacerlo porque los había conocido de primera mano ellos eran simplemente odiosos e inentendibles.

—Castiel —llamó, el nombre completo era una señal de lo mal que estaba la situación.

—¿Qué? —respondió Cass mirándolo fijamente; las miradas estaban llenas de enojo.

Entonces Dean se preguntó, ¿porque? Porque había aceptado a ese hombre en su vida, porque lo recibió entre sus brazos. Conocía a Castiel, sabía lo intransigente que podía llegar a ser. Esa situación era un ejemplo de la necedad del ángel.

—Quieres explicarme porqué arruinaste mi celular.

Cass subió los hombros —Creí que no era útil —argumento.

—¡Como un demonio Cass! sabes bien que todos me llaman a ese número y si hay alguna urgencia.

—¡Claro! Urgencia —enfatizó—, quizás aceptar la invitación de Ángela es una urgencia.

Dean abrió los ojos ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Dean respiró para evitar gritar. Sabía que Cass era nuevo en esto de los sentimientos, pero destruir su teléfono era algo que le crispaba los nervios. En ocasiones solo le producía matarlo.

—Acaso eres tonto, ella es una cazadora, porque demonios no preguntaste antes de destruirlo. Parece que esa maldita característica de ángel no la puedes perder, primero destruyes luego preguntas.

Entonces Dean lo miró y supo que se le había pasado la mano, sus características angelicales eran un tema delicado para él, Cass agachó la mirada y hay estaba la segunda etapa de la necedad Castiel, el arrepentimiento. Bajo la mirada y Dean se sintió culpable ahora era él quien había llevado las cosas al límite, pero en ocasiones sentía que la paciencia no le alcanzaba sus vida era una maldita montaña rusa y con la relación que en ocasiones se sentía como si le pusieran corriente a los asientos.

Soltó un suspiro, quizás debía disculparse pero no lo haría ¡No! Castiel también era culpable. De hecho fue culpa suya que todo acabara así, no daría su brazo a torcer. Pero antes de escuchar la disculpa por parte del ángel este ya se había ido.

—¡Puta tele transportación! —maldijo y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ahora debía conseguir un celular nuevo, pero lo haría después cuando su hermano regresara con el auto. Está furioso, si Cass no se disculpaba él definitivamente no lo haría, podía pasar un mes sin hablarse no le importaba.

Y entonces se volvió a preguntar ¿Por qué Cass? Esa no era una pregunta que se hacía mucho, solo aparecía en momentos así, cuando su relación parecía más difícil que la vida en "Anatomía de Grey". En verdad Cass era como una joya maldita. No eso no era correcto, él era más como su santo pecado. Dean sonrío ante el pensamiento.

La verdad es que apreciaba mucho a Castiel y había aprendido a quererlo, es decir todas los cosas que han vividos juntos son un gran apoyo para saber cuánto pueden llegar a hacer por el otro, pero en situaciones como esas se lamentaba de haber tomado a ese ángel como su pareja, él podía decir muchas cosas estúpidas pero quizás el "Quieres salir conmigo" se llevaba el premio.

La verdad es que Cass era un maldito santo, sabía que no hacia las cosas con malas intenciones pero en ocasiones se dejaba llevar; ambos se dejaban llevar. Definitivamente Cass era su santo pecado, porque mataría por ese hombre. Literalmente si algún día matara por Castiel diría algo como "asesine por un santo". Y no estaría completamente mal. Dean volvió a reír.

A pesar de todo era su adoración, lo amaba era así de simple y esa simpleza era la repuesta a la pregunta de porque había elegido a Cass. Por qué no importaba lo que se hicieran ni lo que pasara lo único que podía afirma con certeza era que Castiel siempre iba a estar a su lado o iba terminar regresando a él. Porque a pesar de todo ese ángel era su cielo e infierno.

Y entonces el sonido de las alas de Castiel lo saco de sus pensamiento —Lo siento mucho, Dean —dijo Cass mientras le entregaba un celular nuevo. Dean lo miro con ternura. Y hay estaba de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso que no tenía nombre, donde Cass lo enojaba y tranquilizaba. Sabía que las intenciones de él no eran malas.

—Ven aquí —Castiel se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Preguntar de donde había sacado el aparato era algo tonto, sabía que podía esconder su presencia entonces fue directo al grano.

—Lamento haber destrozado tu celular —se justificó—, es solo que Sam dijo que ella estaba interesada en ti, después encontré ese mensaje y no se solo me enoje.

Entonces esa era la raíz del mal, Dean lo besó fue un contacto suave pero de esa forma calmaría Castiel un poco, en él no había podido leer el mensaje pero conociendo a Ángela (y dios sabía que la conocía bien) estaba seguro que era algo sugerente. Quizás fue más que insinuante para que él tranquilo Cass reaccionara mal.

—Lamento lo que te dije —hablo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ángel con su pulgar, Cass no el único que debía pedir disculpas. Este negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada aún no estaba acostumbrado a besarse con Dean, normalmente cuando lo hacían el cazador pedía permiso o viceversa esa era una de las raras ocasiones donde lo besaba sin aviso. No era incomodo solo sorprendente, no le daba tiempo a preparase mentalmente.

Dean vio la reacción de su pareja y sonrió; hay estaba Cass llevándolo de extremo a extremo, como era costumbre. Por eso el hombre era su santo pecado, porque era adicto al brillo de su mirada, sus gestos. En resumen era adepto a Castiel el ángel de los jueves. —Bésame de nuevo —pidió Cass. Dean sonrió y obedeció.

¡Oh! Definitivamente amaba ese santo pecado. Su santo pecado.


End file.
